paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Marshall, Portrait of a Pup
(The episode begins with Marshall and Skye getting ready for a portrait) Marshall: How do you think I look? Skye: You look amazing Marshall: Phew. I thought for a second there I was about to freak out. I mean, this is the first time we'll have a picture taken Skye: (laughs) I know. It's like we've never done this before, except we have, five times Marshall: Oh yeah. I forgot (The photographer who is a dog with brown fur, a light brown underbelly and blue eyes comes in with a black bag and a camera. He wears a red vest, a yellow cap which is worn backwards, blue pants, and green shoes) Photographer: Hi, are you Marshall and Skye? Marshall: We sure are Photographer: Oh, thank goodness. I thought I'd never find you guys. You know how bad I am at directions. Skye: No, we don't Photographer: Oh, my bad. Anyway, my name is Kevin McCormack. Now that you know, we might as well get this portrait taken. I have to let you know, I am so stoked to be doing a portrait of the most awesome puppies in the world Skye: Well, we get this a lot Kevin: (laughs) Now I see how you two feel (Marshall and Skye get on a chair and pose for their portrait. Kevin sets up his camera and checks to see if it's set up correctly) Kevin: Ok, the camera's set. You guys ready? Marshall/Skye: We sure are Kevin: Okay, now hold still (Kevin pushes the shutter button and the camera flashes, developing the picture of Marshall and Skye) Kevin: You guys look fantastic. Skye: We do? Can we see it? Kevin: Sure. (Marshall and Skye run over to the camera and see the picture that was just taken) Marshall: Wow, we do look fantastic. It's like we have a new type of pose Kevin: You have the best pose of anyone I've ever taken pictures of. So listen, I was wondering if you guys would want to hang out sometime Skye: Sure Marshall: We'd love to hang out Kevin: All right then. See you guys later (Cut to the Lookout, where the rest of the pups are watching their favorite TV show, "Apollo the Super Pup") Apollo: Oh no, a train is heading towards a cliff! I've got to stop it! Rubble: Come on, you can do it, Apollo! (Apollo flies over to the train, which is almost off the tracks. But, before it could fall down the cliff, Apollo uses his Super Strength to lift the train up back to safety) Rocky: Wow, Apollo is super strong! Zuma: Yeah Rocky: You know, I wish I could be strong like that Chase: (laughs) Me too (Then, Marshall and Skye enter the Lookout) Marshall: Hey guys. Guess what? Me and Skye just had our picture taken and we just wanna know can we have a friend over for dinner? Chase: What friend? Skye: He's the dog that just took our picture. His name is Kevin and he's the most amazing dog we ever met! Rocky: Kevin, as in Kevin McCormack? Marshall: You know him? Rocky: Know him? I ran into him while I was at the movies one day. That guy wanted me to tell him if there was any popcorn left and I told him yes Zuma: That's nothing. He took a picture of me one day while I was doing some of my tricks on my surfboard. He was so amazed that he wanted me to do some more Chase: Was it the same person that took your picture? Marshall: Yes it was Rubble: Tell us what he looked like Skye: Well, he had brown fur, with a light brown underbelly, blue eyes. And he was wearing a red vest, a yellow cap which he wore backwards, blue pants, and green shoes Rocky: Yep, that was him Marshall: Wow, we never thought he met more than just me and Skye Chase: Well, now you know (Then, Kevin walks into the Lookout) Rocky: Kevin? Kevin: Rocky? Oh, my goodness, I never thought I'd see you here. And Zuma, too. Man, I liked those photos I took that day of you doing those totally radical stunts on that surfboard Zuma: Why am I not surprised? Marshall: Kevin, these are Chase and Rubble Kevin: Nice to meet you two Chase: You too. Hey, I want to ask you a question. Are you as funny as you said you are? Kevin: I sure am Chase: Wow, it's like I can read his mind and tell him what he's thinking (Rocky starts laughing) Kevin: Hey, what do you say we go ahead and get going? Chase: Good idea, Kevin (Everyone starts heading out the door and head over to the Pup Park, where Chase starts thinking about other things that he was going to ask Kevin) Chase: Say, Kevin, do you ever wonder that you would be able to start a company someday? Kevin: I don't think so, but my future plans are to make sure that the ensure of this land remains this way Rocky: Well, we have one person that's interested in our vast land, huh, Chase? (laughs) Kevin: I know this is not what I thought it would be, but you guys are at the greatest bit of attention. Say, do you guys wanna know anything else about me? Chase/Rocky: Yeah! Kevin: Well, I have a grade opint average of about 65.97%, my interests are in photography, playing video games and drawing (The scene cuts to Kevin finishing his statement about things he has common of) Kevin: ...and one of my favourite things are dragons Rocky: Wow, a person that enjoys dragons. Awesome! What are your favorite kinds? Kevin: Ones that are vicious and that breathe fire Rocky: Cool! Zuma: Well, here we are. Now, let's have some fun (Everyone starts running around the park, laughing. Rocky and Zuma are playing fetch, Marshall, Rubble, and Skye are looking at various flowers and Chase and Kevin are setting up a picnic) Chase: Hey guys, lunch is ready Rubble: Good, 'cause I'm starving Zuma: Me too, dude (Everyone is sitting down on a blanket, eating their lunch) Marshall: Wow, Chase, you really outdid yourself this time Chase: Thanks, Marshall. I know adding honey to these sandwiches was a good idea Rocky: Chase is always coming up with new ideas on foods Chase: And they always work. Kevin: I gotta say, these are good. You know, I have a recent sandwich creation myself and I've always said that they're good and delicious. I call it the "Triple Honey and Mustard Sandwich." I first made it when I was about 10 years old Rubble: How is it made? Kevin: Well, I took some bread, slathered some honey and mustard on it, then put two slices of ham and cheese, and voila, one triple honey and mustard sandwich, ready to go (Rocky grabs the sandwich and takes a bite out of it. When he realizes how good it was, he smiles) Rocky: Wow, this sandwich is awesome! Do you think you can give me the recipe? Kevin: Well, I don't know about that, but I can be more than happy to show you how to make it. Chase: Super idea, Kevin. We can all make sandwiches (Everyone gathers to make Kevin's famous triple honey and mustard sandwiches) Kevin: Okay, everyone. The first thing you do is grab all the stuff you need (Everybody grabs the ingredients they need for the sandwich) Kevin: Good, now grab a butterknife and grab a spoonful of honey and spread it on both slices (They open the jars and grab some honey and spread it on the slices of bread) Kevin: Next, grab some mustard, and squeeze it on the left slice. (Everyone takes some mustard and squeezes some of it out of the bottle, onto the left slice of the bread) Kevin: And finally, grab some ham and cheese and place it on the right slice... (They grab two slice of ham and cheese and place it on the sandwich) Kevin: And you have one famous Kevin McCormack triple honey and mustard sandwich. Give it a try (Everyone takes a bite of the sandwiches that they made) Kevin: What do you guys think? Skye: It's...it's...it's the most awesome sandwich I have ever made and eaten Rubble: I agree. Kevin, you are the most amazing guy we have ever know. Next to Apollo the Super Pup, you're super fun. Kevin: Well, you know, what can I say? I am pretty awesome (Everyone laughs) Chase: Come on, guys, we should get back to our picnic Rocky: Good idea! Chase: You know, I should make these for our next picnic, and share them with our new friend Marshall: I agree Rubble: Me too Zuma: Ditto Skye: Same here (The gang continues to have their picnic) THE END Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Episodes Foucsing On Marshall